Perry Mason and the day his world changed forever
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Perry Mason and the loss of his best friend Paul.
1. Chapter 1

Paul Drake had been busy at his office the entire week. He had been caught up in one of his most intriguing cases and was glad that he could finally close the book. Once again he had found the whereabouts of a man who had wanted to keep his location and identity a secret.

Little did his client care that his family and friends had been crushed by his actions. He had made a decision that was his and his alone. He had been hiding very well, but with Paul Drake pursuing him his time was up. He had left his wife and children and taken everything he owned, and they owned with him to Mexico and had set up a good life. But, because of the Drake Detective Agency he was now located and would face several felony charges.

Paul sat back and thought about his wife and son and how much he loved and cared for them. There had to be something wrong with a man that would take everything from his family and leave them penniless. His children had been left without their father and with no explanation. The man had not even left them a note. For two weeks there had been an all points bulletin out on the man. His wife had thought that he had perhaps been kidnapped.

But, tonight he was going to be meeting with his best friend Perry Mason. They were now what you would call two old married men. Both men were very happily married and very successful in their professions.

Perry Mason was just finishing another one of his briefs when his wife came into the room. Della was a woman who had caught his eye the day they met. She was smart beautiful and the best mother his two children could every hope to have.

Della had a smile on her face as she came over to her husband's desk. She took her favorite seat next to him and smiled lovingly at him. "Well, another day and I am beat. I hope that you and Paul have a good night out. I know that you've been looking forward to it for a week now."

Perry reached over and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Della I won't be long. We are just going to a club meeting. I'll be home soon. Promise."

As Della left the office Perry had no sooner turned around when he heard the familiar knock of his friend Paul. Perry had always admired the way his friend had kept his physical shape. Paul was 6 foot 2 and weighed a solid 190 pounds. He had blondish gray hair and a presence that allowed people to know that he meant what he said.

Perry on the other hand had a very caring face and piercing eyes. He was a large man weighing in at over 250 pounds. He also was six feet two but needed to lose some weight and he knew it.

Paul and Perry had been members of the lodge for years before either one of them had a wife or a family. Della and Sue had both joined and were very involved in the charities that the lodge was involved with. But, this night they both had other obligations and the men had found themselves on their own.

The lodge was just a few blocks from their offices so the two men had decided to walk on this warm southern California evening. Parking could be a problem once in a while and Perry at least needed the exercise.

As the two men walked the short distance to the lodge the atmosphere was light and friendly. Paul was even thinking of having one more child . "Another child? Why Paul Jr just turned 8 last week. I know that Della and I have been talking about another child but have not taken the step. I am very happy to hear this." Perry told his friend.

"Sue and I have been talking for almost a year. She turns 35 next year and wants to have another child before she is over the 35 age point. There is the problem of older mothers that concerns both of us." Paul told her friend.

"That has been discussed between Della and me, but she is two years younger than Sue and has a little more time." Perry smiled.

Just then the two men came up to the lodge. Neither one of them could believe what they saw. Outside of the lodge there were at least two dozen protesters calling any member of the lodge that voted to fund family planning was a murderer . They also were carrying phones with their cameras on. As the two friends approached several people shouted that they would be on the computer the next day if they voted to continue funding such a horrible program.

But actually Paul and Perry were able to push through the crowd. There they met Bob Haskell and Dave Martin. Bob and Dave were both lawyers and had been friends of both men for years. "This is going to be another argument over where the money is going to be spent and how we are going to raise it. " Bob complained. "And now this. I don't like all those cameras.

Both Perry and Paul nodded in agreement. The subject was always the same at the budget meetings. No one wanted to spend any money on anything but their own personal ideas. There was a strong disagreement occurring this evening though. The lodge had always supported planned parenthood. But, now as abortions has now become an issue once again there had been a move to remove that funding from the budget entirely.

Abortion was a hot subject and the sides were mostly all set on the way they felt. Both Perry and Paul supported the women's right to chose in the first trimester. Both of their views became much less clearer once the first trimester had passed. As it was with other members of the lodge they were all sure that this meeting might not be as boring as other meetings in the past had been.

As the four friends entered the lodge they saw that what they had been thinking was true. The lodge was packed and there were signs everywhere pros and cons of abortion. It was almost as though that was the only thing on the budget. People were shaking fists at each other and yelling.

Perry looked at his friend Paul and shook his head. It as going to be a nightmare and both men knew it. Because Perry was so well known as a lawyer, he hadn't even gotten in the door barely when two men approached him shouting. "Hold on ." Perry yelled back. "This will be discussed at the meeting."

"You carry a lot of weight. What you say will influence others. Chose your words carefully." one of the men snarled at him.

Perry didn't like someone telling him what to do and had not cross examined hundreds of people on the witness stand to be intimidated by this man. He looked at him and said "Mr. Washington, I am just a member of this lodge just like you. If they ask for legal advice I am at liberty to give it." he said firmly and turned away to walk over to the buffet.


	2. Chapter 2

Sue Drake looked out her kitchen window and watched her son Paul Jr as he played in their large yard. He looked and acted so much like her husband and she was so proud of him. At the age of 8 he was becoming a young man who almost always got straight A's. He was athletic and loved animals. She smiled as she fixed dinner for her and her son. Life was good and she had a big surprise for her hubby when he finally got home from the meeting at the lodge.

Paul and Sue had been talking about having a baby for months now and she had stopped taking precautions just two months ago. So, this morning she had gone to the doctor to make sure that she was in good shape and ready to have another baby. Technology had gotten so high now, that the doctor surprised her with the news that she was about one month pregnant already. He had told her with a smile that everything looked good and he would see her in another month. She couldn't wait to tell Paul. It had been all she could do not to tell Della when she had come over to visit. Della was her best friend as Perry and Paul were best friends and she hated to hide things. But, she wanted Paul to be the first to know. After all, he was her husband and the father.

The house that they had purchased was large and financially they were secure. She was not yet 35 and Paul had just turned 40. It was time for them to have another baby and she was happy. With that she opened up the kitchen door and called to Paul "Dinner is ready." she called.

Pau came running in and started to sit at the table. "This smells good."

Sue laughed as she looked down at her son's dirty hands. "Young man you need to go wash your hands. Then you can come back and we will enjoy our dinner."

Della was busy at the home office finishing up a brief for her husband. The work at the office was never done and she enjoyed being alone in the quiet. not too often but once in a while. She and Perry had been married and her life had changed for the best she could have possibly hoped for. They had adopted Sally, who was quickly becoming a young lady and she had given birth to a lively toddler named Perry Jr. With her job, husband and children her life was non stop.. She wouldn't change any of her life for anything. She was very happy.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a familiar knock on the door. She knew the knock it was Sally. ""Come on Sally" she called.

Sally was getting tall and Della smiled at her as she came in. "What's up?" she asked. But a lively three year old came running in. Perry Jr was getting big and Della groaned as he jumped up into her lap and started staring at her computer. "What are you working on mommy?" he asked.

Della smiled at her two children. They were smart and kind. "I am just doing more court work honey. What's up?" she asked as she gave them both a hug.

Perry spoke up and said "Karen says that dinner is ready."we

"Well, we can't keep her waiting." Della smiled.

Karen was their nanny. Della had hoped that she would not need a nanny, but the responsibilities of work and her husband's schedule had made a nanny a much needed member of the small family. The house that they lived on was huge and there was always something go on. There were the gardeners the pool people the 12 rooms oh the list went on and on. Karen kept the house together when Perry and Della couldn't be there. She was a great cook, great with the kids and the house always felt warm and inviting. Life was good.

It was now 7pm and Della wondered if the meeting had started . She smiled at Karen as she walked into the kitchen. Karen was a young woman with blonde hair and was busy serving Perry and Sally their dinner. She smiled and said "Oh I hope that you enjoy the dinner it is meatloaf." she smiled.

"It smells delicious." Della told her as she sat down to dinner.

As dinner was done and it was now quiet time. Della took the children into the family room. There she turned on the television. She liked to watch the evening news. But, tonight the news was different. There was a special report on the lodge where her husband and Paul were. There was a huge demonstration with people shouting and carrying signs . Della had a very had feeling about it and knew that her hubby and friend were right in the middle of the mayhem.

Meanwhile, back at the lodge the mayhem was deafening. Perry and Paul watched as the gavel was banged over and over. Finally, after what seemed hours people had taken their seats and the meeting was coming to order. Both Perry and Paul were used to getting into dangerous situations, but this was an almost mob mentality. Time after time whenever someone tried to speak the crowd became loud and unruly. It was not a good situation and Perry nodded to Paul indicating that it was time for them to leave.

Paul and Perry were not the type of men to walk out in the midst of chaos, but this was different. This was something that neither men were passionate about and the people that were there weren't even members in many cases. Many of the people who were there causing trouble were guests of other members. It had long been a rule that you could bring up to three friends to any meeting and some of the members had taken advantage of that rule to the max on that night.

The lodge had always been membership only, but security was not one of their top priorities. With all the people there, it had become dangerous The two men started towards the open door when their lives changed forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Lights, roaring sounds, screams omg what was happening? Perry looked up to see a man with a gun randomly shooting people on the stage. He had never carried a gun and at this moment he was having terrifyingly different thoughts on the subject.

With all the news people and police outside, Perry thought the shooter was certainly to be stopped. He was behind a chair, that barely covered his bulky body. He knew hiHs friend Paul always carried a weapon and as he looked to the side he could see Paul slowly moving towards the man looking for a good shot.

Paul was on the move. He had only a handgun which was practically useless when facing a man with a semi automatic, but he was going to stop this man. Then, to his amazement there was another shot, just a flash from the muzzle of another gun. There was a sting and he was aware that he had been hit.

Perry was following every move and had looked up to see a second man open fire. He was quick and had noticed Paul. Paul had been his first victim. He looked over in terror as he watched his friend fall over. It was then that the door to the lodge opened and several police officers came in.

Sargent Blake had been outside with several other officers trying to keep the peace. The demonstration was starting to get out of hand and the mob mentality was taking over Sargant Blake was on his phone when he first heard the shots. He realized what the noise was immediately and instinctively reached for his gun. As he looked up he saw that several of his officers had also heard the sound.

As Tim listened he knew what was happening. He was a rookie on the force for only three weeks and he knew that this could be the most important event in his short life as a police officer. He watched as his sergeant ordered his men to surround the building. Quickly Tim took out his weapon and followed his partner towards the back. As he turned towards the back door he saw two men exiting. "Halt. police." he yelled. But the men were not in the mood for listening to his order. To his horror the two men turned and just shot. Their weapon was automatic and the spray of bullets was quick and deadly.

The bullet that hit Tim stung and he went down hard. Even with his police boots the bullet had penetrated them and he had been shot in the foot. In his panic he had done the unthinkable, he had dropped his gun and it had rolled underneath a car near him. He didn't know how this had happened . Perhaps it was his lack of experience that he had not done what he thought was his duty to protect and serve.

From his vantage point Tim watched as two men ran up the road towards Washington St They were picked up by a 1967 or 1968 falcon blue. He could not see the driver or the license plate number but took a mental note. As the two men ran up the short distance to the car more police officers were coming around the side of the building. That was when Tim realized that his partner was not moving and there was a pool of blood on the pavement under him. He shouted to the officers who had come around the back and John Summers a friend of his partner came running over . He bent down and immediately went on his radio asking for more assistance. As Tim looked over he realized that there were two other officers shot.

Sargent Blake had come into what he would later describe as hell on earth. There were people everywhere crying and screaming. Some people had now gotten up from their hiding place and were now trying to help the victims, others were just in shock. He needed to secure the building as best he could and get the emt's in to help those who had been injured,

Meanwhile inside the lodge people were now realizing that the gunmen had left. Perry jumped up and ran towards his friend who hadn't moved in a few minutes. He ran over and bent down to look at the gray face of his best friend. Paul was semi conscious but was bleeding badly from a wound in his abdomen and one from his left arm. Perry took off his shirt and tried to apply pressure to the major wound, He pressed as hard as he could but the blood kept coming. He managed to slow the flow of blood, but he had seen blood like this before and he knew that Paul was in very serious condition. Although, Paul was moving his head back and forth,, he was barely conscious and Perry was happy when he saw the paramedics arrive.

"Over here." Perry called as he saw a pair of paramedics arriving. The two men came over quickly and began working on Paul. They were on the phone to the hospital and Perry felt a little relief. For the first time he looked around the room and saw clearly what had happened. Two men, who he didn't recognize had stood up and pulled their weapons without warning. It had happened just as the announcement had come that they were going to continue to fund the planned parenthood. This night would be imbedded in his brilliant mind forever. But his keen investigative ability was now taking over. He took what he called a picture of the scene in his mind. This would prove to be very important in the following months. All this information would be key to finding who had done such a horrible thing.

The paramedics had done all they could for his friend Paul and he was now being taken into the ambulance. Perry wanted to follow his friend, however, his friend promised that he could leave in just a few minutes.

Sue Drake had been at home and had turned on the news just moments before the shooting. She watched in horror as the police stormed the lodge. The report said that there had been several shots and multiple fatalities. "How on earth could this happen in such a place with all the police and news crews just feet away?" she cried to herself. 'Where's Paul?" She looked through the crowd of people who had been in the lodge and were now on live tv. She couldn't find him. Then she saw Perry Mason standing there headed towards a police cruiser. She didn't see Paul and she knew her worst nightmare had come true.


	4. Chapter 4

As Perry had gotten into the cruiser with his friend Lt Anderson he had looked back. Looking back at a place where he and his family had always felt safe. There had been family gatherings Christmas parties times with his best friend Paul and his family. Now all that had changed in just a few moments. The gunmen had only been actively shooting for perhaps a minute or two and had killed and wounded several.

Lt Anderson was on his way to the hospital. This was a very bad situation. There had been at least two confirmed dead and one had been one of his men. The police officer had died outside of the building in a virtual shootout with the two gunmen. A young rookie had been wounded and had been traumatized as he had tried to save the life of his partner.

Now , the cruiser was dropping his friend and sometimes challenge, always that is, in the courtroom to pick up his car. His friend now had the challenge of going over to Paul Drake's house and picking up his wife. Paul was in critical condition and going to be undergoing surgery, if he could be stabilized.

Perry watched as he came to his parking garage jumped out of the cruiser and nodded his head to his friend. He had his keys in his hand and jumped into his a car. As he drove the short distance to his friend's house he worried. He knew that his ability to keep a non emotional steady face was going to be a very difficult thing on this horrible evening, but he needed to be strong for Sue.

Sally had settled down to watch her favorite television show when the breaking news had come on. Her mom was in the office working once again and her little brother was playing over in the corner of the room. She was older than her little brother and knew right away that her daddy and Uncle Paul as she knew him were at the lodge where the man on the television said there had been a shooting with several people shot and at least one confirmed death.

Della had gone back to the office to finish her work when Sally had come running in. Sally had always knocked and her running in the door was a surprise. But, the terror on her little girl's face said volumes. "Mommy something bad has happened at the lodge." was all she said.

At that moment Della reached over and turned on the television. Right there in front of her eyes she saw the lodge. There were police everywhere. There were ambulances and a crowd of people that looked as though they were in shock talking to the officers and with others standing around. Della searched the crowd hoping to see that Paul and Perry were all right, desperately hoping for the best.

For Sally this was another nightmare. She had lost her first parents as she called them. Her other mommy and daddy had died in a car accident. She didn't want to go through that again and she clung to her new mom . Her eyes were filled with tears as she searched for her daddy. But, there he was he was getting into a police cruiser with his friend Mr. Anderson. But, where was Uncle Paul?

Della looked on as she saw Perry, but no Paul. She had just taken a deep breath when the phone rang. She ran to the phone with worry and hope in her mind.

Perry was his way to Sue's house when he called his wife to let her know what had happened. Paull's wife Sue was going to need the support of her best friend Della and at this moment he needed her with him also. He reached over to give her a call.

As Sally and Della stood there in the office watching in horror the scene that was unfolding in front of them the phone rang. Della nearly jumped out of her skin as she reached for the phone. To her relief it was Perry. He sounded upset and shaken, but he was ok. She smiled down and Sally and said "It's daddy he's alright.".

Sally was still crying, not just for her daddy, but for the people who had been there. They were her friends and the man on the tv had said that someone had died.

"Della, I am sorry to tell you that Paul has been injured. He is alive, but critical. I am on my way to his house to pick up Sue. Can you meet us at the Genesis Center? That is where they have taken him." Perry asked her.

"Of course, I am on my way." Della knew by the tone and by the sound of the speed of his car that things were bad. But, she smiled at Sally and said. I have to go to the hospital Uncle Paul has been hurt. He is being taken care of right now. I promise as soon as I know anything I will let you know."

Karen had just gone upstairs to her room and turned on the television when she saw the news. It hit her like a ton of bricks. These were people she knew. So many times she had been there with the Masons and now this. She had gone downstairs to see what she could do to help when Della came out of the office. "I am on my way to the Genesis Center. Paul has been injured." Della said.

With that she watched as Della ran out the street. She stood there holding Sally who was just wide eyed and horrified. Perry Jr came into the room and just looked. He was too young to understand but even as a three year old he knew something bad had happened.

Paul Jr had been upstairs in his room watching his favorite show when the news came on. He watched in horror as he saw all those people being taken into ambulances. There were lots of police and the man on the tv said that one had been killed. Where was his daddy? He yelled to his mom as he ran down the stairs to the living room. Sue grabbed her son and hugged him as they watched the tv in terror together.

A thousand thoughts were coming into Sue Drake's mind. Where was Paul? Why was Perry getting into the police cruiser alone? Was someone going to call her? She just didn't know. She picked up her phone and called Paul. There was no response and it had gone to his answering service. She was about to call Della and see if she had heard anything when she heard a car pull into the driveway.

Sue looked out the front window and saw Perry walking up to the door. She felt a lump in her throat as the look on his face bsaid it all. She opened the door and met Perry. She held on to him as he said "I am sorry Paul has been injured."


	5. Chapter 5

Sue looked over to see her son Paul 's face. The terror on his face said it all. She instinctively knew that he needed to come with her. He was young, but this was his dad.

But Paul Jr spoke up first. "I am coming with you." he said with a firmness that told both Perry and Sue that he meant what he said.

Perry took him by the shoulder and with his big loving arms held each of them close as they hurried to his waiting car.

The ride to the hospital was tense and as Perry hurried down the street he wondered how his friend was doing. He knew that the news coverage was going to be vast and curious spectators were going to make a difficult time even more difficult. As they approached the Genesis Center Sue and Perry could see the news people. There were police everywhere and el as they approached the emergency room they were stopped by the police.

The officer recognized the man behind the wheel of the car and motioned him on. He had heard of Perry Mason and his friend. He had also heard that his friend Paul Drake was badly wounded. 'Just a moment a blink in time and so many lives were changed on this very night. What a waste of life.' he thought to himself as he watched the car pull into the parking lot.

As the three friends hurried into the waiting room at the Emergency department they were overwhelmed by the amount of people who were huddling around some crying some pacing and some just staring. Everyone was in shock and the line to the desk to get any information was long. It was then that he saw Hamilton Burger coming into the room.

Burger was a tall man with a stern face dark hair and a strong body. He was in his 40's and lived just a block away from the Mason's. HIs brother lived next door and even though when the two men were in the courtroom they could have some major differences outside of court they were friends.

Hamilton Burger was an elected district attorney and had been at a meeting when he had heard the news of the shooting. There were at least three dead at this point and chaos everywhere. He looked around at the crowd and saw Perry Mason and Sue Drake standing in the corner with Paul Drake Jr. He had heard of Paul and his heroic attempt at stopping the gunman. He was sad to hear that Paul was not doing well

Perry walked towards his friend and the two men shook hands. Hamilton knew that Mason would want the truth good or bad and he thought of Paul. Paul Drake had been an acquaintance of Hamilton's for years. They had become friends slowly, and Hamilton was sincerely worried about his friend. "Perry this is bad. I have two dead officers two seriously injured officers and a rookie who has been shot in the foot. Inside the lodge there were eight people shot including Paul. Three were dead at the scene and one just died a few minutes ago."

It was just as Perry had worried. The death count could be going up and he had still not heard about his friend Paul. "Have you heard anything about Paul?" he asked.

But, before Hamilton could say anything a lady came into the room and called out "I am looking for the family of Paul Drake."

Sue had been waiting with her son and watching Perry and Hamilton. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was sure that Hamilton hadn't heard anymore than Perry at this moment by the two men's body movements. It was then that she heard the nurse call to her.

Della had driven like a mad lady to the hospital. She had been allowed into the parking lot to find no parking spaces. She made the best of it and parked her car on the lawn . There were several other cars doing the same and she shook her head. She ran up the stairs to the emergency room and walked into utter chaos. There were people everywhere. But, there in the corner sat her friend Sue Drake and her son Paul. She ran over to her and gave her a hug, She looked up to see Perry talking to Hamilton Burger.

Paul Jr watched in horror as he looked into the crowd of scared faces. People were crying, some were just staring and some were trying to do things to keep the young occupied. There was a mime trying to entertain them, but he was in no mood to do anything, but just sit there and wait. As he heard his family name called out he jumped up.

Perry once again took Sue and Paul Jr in his arms and walked over to the lady. Della had Paul Jr's hand and she held it is tight. The nurse was a very friendly woman who smiled as she took them into a small room. "Dr. Deane would like to speak to you. He will be right in."

Dr. Deane had been a medical doctor for over ten years and specialized in gunshot wounds. He had seen it all when he was in Vietnam and as he had worked the hospitals in Chicago before moving to LA. He had seen victims like Paul pull through and some who did not. Paul was being prepped for surgery and he would know when the surgery was done. He walked the walk he had walked too many times before. The walk to meet the family of the victim.

The four friends looked up to see the doctor come into the room. He had a kind face, but what he had to say cut through each of them like a knife. Dr. Deane looked directly at Sue Drake as he told her as kindly as he could "Your husband is alive, but he has lost a lot of blood and is going to need immediate surgery. He is on his way up to the operating room right now. The wound to his arm is treatable and not life threatening, but in the abdomen the damage has been severe. I will not know everything until I operate.

Sue found that she could hardly breathe when she asked "Can we see him?"

"For just a moment. He is not conscious, but he might be aware that you are in the room. We never know until the patient wakes up whether or not they are aware of their surroundings." Dr. Deane told the group.

The four friends were led into a small room where they could see Paul lying on a cot. He had iv's and oxygen. He was hooked to a respirator who was breathing for him. His color was gray and as Sue came over to him she took his hand. His hand was cold and had little if no sign of life. She whispered "I love you" to her husband and then looked longingly into her friends eyes.

Paul Jr looked down at his dad and wanted to shout "Wake up." But he knew that his dad couldn't. "Daddy we can't wait to see you and take you home. Everything will be ok." he choked on his words and fell into his mom's arms.

Perry and Della just stood there and held their friends. Each one of them came over to Paul and watched as the doctors and nurses did their best to help the severely injured man. The four friends stood together as they watched their friend being taken down the hall to the operation that they all hoped would save his life.


	6. Chapter 6

The five friends watched until they could no longer see their friend. There was a waiting room, but it was already filled with other families who were now facing the same fate. Not only had there been gunshot victims, but there had been an automobile accident involving a family who had been speeding to get to the hospital to find out the fate of their injured family member. There were also many people who were in shock and they heard of a man who had a heart attack.

Lt Anderson was standing inside the lodge where the terror had begun. He stood in the middle of the room and watched his men as they combed through every single piece of paper anything that might give them a clue as to what had happened and why. He walked over to the office. There had been security cameras turned on during the shooting and they were now in the process of reviewing the tape.

As the men did the first review of each and every tape it became apparent that the two men had known about the cameras and their location. In several instances the gunmen could be seen, but at no time was their face exposed. If the lab couldn't pick out their face he and the other police officers were going to have to go by the description that people who had been there would give them. This was the worst case scenario as it had happened so quickly and most of the people would have varying memories and their descriptions could vary widely.

There were now five dead victims and the car accident. One of the sisters of a victim had been hurrying over to the hospital when she had run a red light. The car had been hit hard in the driver's side door and the doctors said it did not look good. There had been three children in the car also and two were now listed as critical. Once the shooters were located they would be charged with that he hoped.

Hamilton Burger had a list of people who had witnessed the carnage first hand. Many of them were professionals, but he thought of his friend Perry Mason. Mason had an amazing memory and a keen sense about him. He knew that Paul had gone into surgery and that he could find his friend at the hospital.

Perry was standing outside in the corridor worrying about his friend when he saw Hamilton Burger approaching him. He had done nothing but think about what had happened ever since the men had opened fire that night. The bustling in the hallway and the cries of the family members bounced off the walls and the smell of the cleaning fluids were overwhelming. He did not want to leave very far, but he could use the excuse to go with Hamilton.

Perry looked at his friend and said "Hold on Hamilton I need to tell Della and Sue where I will be." With that he went into the crowded room and told Della and Sue that he would be outside the exit door just down the hallway if any news came.

Dr. Deane was just starting surgery when he realized just how bad the wound Paul had received was. Although, the bullet had missed his heart it had struck his lung. The lung was filled with blood and would need extensive work. The bullet had also severed his spinal cord. If this man was to live he was going to be paralyzed from the chest down at best. But, he was there to try and save the man's life. He had a wonderful family who was waiting for him. There was a perforation that Dr. Deane was busy trying to locate that was bleeding profusely. As he sewed one injury another one showed up. He was putting blood into the man as fast as possible and he was losing the battle. Clamp after clamp suture after suture and he was still bleeding.

Sue had tried to call Paul's parents but had gotten no answer. She was wondering where they could be and if they heard anything about the shooting. She once again was in line at the payphone getting ready to make a phone call to them when she saw Paul's parents coming down the hall. The police had come to their house and informed them about what had happened. The worry on their faces spoke volumes.

Lori had been at home when she had seen on the television what had happened. She saw Perry getting into a police car, and wondered where her sister was. She had reached right over and called Della right away, but got Karen. Her heart fell when Karen told her about Paul. She had been friends with the Drakes for years and Paul was very much like a brother to her. She thought about going to the hospital, but she knew that the hospital would be overcrowded and didn't need anyone new arriving. So she just sat on the couch worried and then called her parents.

The Streets had just climbed into bed, as they lived in the Midwest and there was a two hour time difference when the phone had rang. It was Della and she had called to tell them that their son was alright, but Paul had been shot. They knew how close their daughter and her husband were to Paul and they felt very sorry for what had happened. They had met the man several times and were very fond of him. It would be a long night of no sleep and worry at the Street home.

Hamilton and Perry stood outside of the hospital and Hamilton was studying Perry's face. Although, his friend was very worried about Paul he was managing to keep his composure as he started to recant the shooting. Perry had been mulling it over in his head over and over and was kicking himself because of his lack of clarity. He had made his career out of his ability to recall things with detail and this was the most important deposition that he had ever made. Personally, he hoped that it was the most important one he would ever have to make.

Dr. Deane worked tirelessly on Paul and after two hours, he had not made much progress. Paul's heartbeat was now irregular to the point where it could no longer sustain life. He was losing this man and he knew it. That evening at 10:46 pm Paul Drake was pronounced dead. His heart couldn't take the massive damage and lack of oxygen that it had sustained. The doctor gave Cpr internally for twenty minutes before giving up. Paul never woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

Dave Mason had always been proud of his brother Perry. Perry had always been the brains of the family and had become quite famous as an attorney. He had been out on a date with his new significant other when he had heard about the shooting at the lodge. He couldn't believe his ears as he listened on the radio to the news. Just a few years ago he had such a good time there for his brother's bachelor party. He knew that Perry and Paul were there because he had talked to his brother that afternoon. They had spoken about the hot topic that was on everybody's mind. Perry and he had both thought that the discussion could have become heated, but neither one of them even remotely thought that this could happen.

Perry had stepped outside to speak with Hamilton . The thoughts of the day were turning around and around in his head. It was as if he was watching a movie with each moment replaying in his mind. But, had he missed something. Certainly, the events were quick and the memory of Paul being shot was very fresh in his mind. 'Paul ' he thought. The tall strong man with a family was now fighting for his life. 'Life' Perry thought.

It became clear to Perry something that in all the turmoil he had forgotten. When he had arrived at Paul's home to get Sue there had been a rose on the table. Omg he thought. The rose had been Della's way of telling him that she was pregnant. It had been the way that Sue had also told Paul when she wanted to tell him that she was pregnant.

Then, Perry started thinking about the conversation that he and Paul had as they had walked to the lodge on that eventful night. He had told Perry that they were trying to have another baby. Sue was pregnant. This made maters even worse. 'No matter what happens I must protect Sue and that baby,; he made a promise to his friend there and then.

Paul's father had been sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear something about his son. As he watched others in the room he thought back to the old days. The old days when he was the head of the Paul Drake Detective Agency. He had retired over twelve years ago when he had been seriously injured in an automobile accident. The time had been right as his son was ready to be the head of the agency. Paul had been a brilliant detective and had made his father proud. With the help of his friend Perry the Paul Drake Detective Agency was now a well known entity worldwide.

Jen Drake was living one of her biggest nightmares. She had always worried whenever her husband had gone out on a case and when her son had taken over the business she had found herself worried all the time. Now, she was sitting in a waiting room and praying with her son's family and friends that her son would be all right and this nightmare would be over soon.

Sue had been sitting there just waiting to hear anything from anyone. She was worried sick. Paul had been so gray and had so many tubes in him when he had been taken down to surgery. She had never seen someone look like that in her life . But, she had to be strong. Paul was sitting there not saying anything, but observing everything. She thought about the baby, the baby that she hadn't told Paul about yet. Oh he needed to be all right.

Hamilton looked at his friend and studied his face. He had seen the look on his friend's face before. Perry was deep in thought and not quite ready to speak, so he decided to let his friend get his thoughts together. He took out his notebook and got ready to listen to what his observant and brilliant friend had to say.

But, neither one of them had a chance to say anything because Perry looked up from his deep thoughts to see Dr. Deane walking down the hallway. He still had his surgical mask in his hand and by the look on his face, Perry knew. It had not been a long enough time. They had been told that the surgery would take hours and it had only been about an hour. He stepped out into the hallway and met the doctor.

The words that the doctor said to Perry that day cut through his very soul his very being like a knife. He stood there for just a moment speechless. How was he going to tell his family Paul's family Paul's friends? Life with Paul had been an adventure. He had never once doubted his friend's honesty the bravery. From the day the two men had met they had been best friends.

As Hamilton listened to the doctor he put his hand on his friend Perry's shoulder. He, too was lost. Paul had been a part of his life, even before Perry and Paul had met. As a young attorney he had used the Paul Drake Detective Agency a few times. He hadn't always been the district attorney. Prior to being the district attorney he had been a successful attorney. He had sat on both sides of the table.

Della looked up to see her husband coming back into the room. He was standing there and with him came the doctor. No words needed to be spoken. The look on the doctor and Perry's face told them that Paul had not survived. Perry put his arms around Sue and said "I promise that I will find the person that did this and see that they pay for it. I am so sorry."

Sue, who had been fighting back tears started to cry. She reached over and held her young son. Paul Jr sat there and cried his little heart out. Paul's parents cried also and held each other tight. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to any of them and now Perry and Paul's father were on a mission.

Jen looked into her husband's eyes and knew in an instant what he was planning. He was going to take over the investigation. She knew that he had regretted retiring once in a while and knew that his determination was something she couldn't challenge. She did not want to challenge him anyways, someone had killed her son and she wanted them caught.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a warm autumn day when a young Jen Drake had gone to the doctors. She had suspected that she was pregnant for a couple of weeks now, but felt it was time for her to find out for sure. Her local family doctor was just two blocks from her parents home where she and Paul lived and so the walk was a pleasant one.

Excitement fright worry had hit her all at once as the doctor told her that she was indeed pregnant and having a baby sometime in March. As she had walked the short walk home, the air seemed to be fresher she was on top of the world. She hoped to have a healthy baby with a good life ahead. She loved her husband very much and she just couldn't wait to tell him.

Paul Drake was in his wife's family home where he ran a small private detective agency. There were lots of cases for him to research and he was finding himself more and more overseas. In Europe a war raged, the war to end all wars was what people were being told. The United States had not yet entered the war and he was able to travel between the different countries, although it was getting very dangerous.

Even though the United States had not joined the war several American men had joined the British in the war effort and some were not coming home. Time after time his ability as a detective was tested as he found missing young men. There was nothing harder than finding a missing man who was just eighteen had died somewhere in a cold trench on a battlefield of a war that he had nothing to do with. Time and time again Paul found himself in those boots. He would be leaving once again in the morning.

As Jen approached her childhood home she saw her mother out in the backyard beating a rug. Her mom was always at home doing something and she had a great childhood. Born during a time that girls weren't allowed many liberties her parents had encouraged her to do things for herself. She had grown to be a confident lady with a good head on her shoulder. She had attended the local college and graduated with a degree in accounting. This degree had come in handy with the running of her husband's business. Finally the business was starting to turn a profit. Soon, she hoped they would be able to purchase their own home.

Paul Drake was just starting to pack his bag when his wife had walked into the room. She was the prettiest woman he had ever seen and he smiled as she entered.

Jen was so excited and she put her arms around her husband's neck. "I am pregnant Mike. They were to have a child. Mike turned around and hugged his wife. What a thrill he was going to be a dad.

Now, Paul knew that he needed to get very serious about work. It was not a thoughtful mature man that would expect his mother and father in law to provide him and his family shelter. They needed a home and this trip to Europe should bring him enough money to finally purchase a home that he had found just one block from their current home. It was a large home that needed some tender loving care. The home had a wrap around porch and four large bedrooms. It had belonged to a friend's mother. It had no indoor plumbing or electricity, but that could be added. The home was sturdy furnished and had a large yard. It was to be an ideal home in which he could raise his family.

New York in the year 1915 was a busy one. There had been many changes in the city as electricity had been placed in most homes and watching the lights on the street still mesmerized Jen She was nervous about her husband crossing the Atlantic again. The newspapers announced over and over again that those horrible U boats were out and looking for any ship that they felt were carrying ammunition. It had been just a short three years since the Titanic, praised as the unsinkable, had sunk when it struck an iceberg. The community was still in shock from that trip and her husband had lost both his parents. There had been room in the lifeboats for the women only and his mother had refused to leave her husband.

But, as Jen looked up at the great ship she took a deep breath. It was a large ship and had ample lifeboats. It was early May and the United States was not in the war she told herself. As she watched Pad her husband Paul board the great ship Lusitania she waved. Jen stood on the dock for what seemed forever until the ship left and was totally out of sight. She walked back with her father who had driven them down to the ship in their new automobile.

Paul had been up on deck when something happened on that fateful day. He had been watching the ocean when he had seen the torpedo approaching the ship. Moments, that's all he had as he grabbed the woman who had been standing near him and dropped her to the floor. He protected her and her child with his body doing his best to make sure that they were g=safe. As he went to get up he realized that his arm was broken and hanging off of his shoujlder. But, pain was not something he needed to address at the moment. People were running and the ship was already leaning. With all his power he helped people into the boats. The woman had thanked him and run off.

Just as Paul was helping another woman into one of the lifeboats there was another explosion. Somehow he fell unconscious into a lifeboat. It was days before he woke up in a hospital in Ireland.

Jen had been at home when there came a phone call. It was Paul's mother. She was very upset and said that the Lusitania had sunk with over one thousand dead. Jen's world collapsed. She felt hot cold tears worry,' omg.' she had thought.

Desperate to find out what had happened to her husband Jen called the shipping office. But, to her dismay they had little information. Paul had not contacted anyone in their office, and there were several people unaccounted for. This worried her, as she knew her husband would have stayed on the ship and saved as many as he could, and if he had survived he would have contacted someone she was sure of that.

She let her mother hold her in her arms as she waited to hear. Day after day the list of the dead appeared in the paper, but nothing was ever said about her husband. There were still hundreds missing and she prayed everyday.

Paul had woken up to a totally different world. He had no memory of anything after the initial shock of the torpedo. He looked down at his arm and realized that it had been set. He didn't even remember it breaking. Oh, but what a headache. He looked up to see a nurse smiling at him. "Good morning sir. It is good to see you awake." she had said with a smile. "Can I please have your name? When you came here you had no identification on you and I know that your family is worried."

'Jen' he thought. "My name is Paul Drake. We have a home phone number. It is 2327. What is your name?" he asked still a little groggy.

"I am Dora Street and I will get this message to the ship office right away." she said with a smile. Little did they known that some thirty five years later the two would meet once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Poor Jen she was worried sick about her husband and there was nothing she could do but wait. There were the inquiries and everyday the news carried more information. Finally after a week she received a phone call. It was the shipping office and Paul had been found. He had been knocked unconscious during the sinking and fallen into a lifeboat. There was no more information available and now she would have to wait once again. But, he was alive and that was enough information for now.

Paul was beginning to feel a little bit better and was now sitting up in the large ward that would be his home for the next two weeks. The ward was crowded by so many soldiers that had been injured. He watched as the nurses worked tirelessly helping them . But, his main nurse had been the lady that he had woken up to on that strange morning.

Dora Street would be responsible for his recovery and he would never forget her. In one month Paul was out of the hospital and completing his work. As he boarded the ship that would take him home he said a prayer to the people who had been so good and kind to him.

Jen was in the parlor when she had heard the front door open. She was surprised, because her mother and father were upstairs. She started to get up, which was not an easy task, now that she was getting quite large. Her long gown made it hard to get up out of a chair also. She had just managed to get up when she looked up. It was Paul, he was home. They ran into each others arms and held each other for what seemed hours minutes seconds she didn't know. There was deep joy that night Paul was home and safe. He looked good, perhaps a few pounds lighter, but he was healthy and home.

It was the fifth of August when Jen had first felt the pains of childbirth and later that afternoon Paul had been born in their new home with the wrap around porch just a block from the home where she had grown up. He had come out loud and clear and the doctor had said he weighed a good seven pounds. He had his father's blue eyes and blonde hair.

World war 1 did come to the United States and Paul Senior served his time. When he came home Jen and him went back to being a family of three. Paul was three at the time and a very inquisitive toddler. Paul would live in that new home until the wall street crash of 1929.

As their son grew Jen and Paul were amazed at his detective skills. He was athletic and a member of the swim team. As a matter of fact he was the best swimmer on the team and received many awards.

But, in 1929 the stock market crashed and Paul's detective agency was not getting any work. No one had any money and the family needed to do something. With worry and the sense of adventure in 1931 and at the tender age of fifteen Paul and his parents made the daring move to California. After selling their home at a substantial loss his father had managed to purchase a truck. They had loaded up everything they could and had moved on to the land of opportunity.

Life was good to the Drakes in California. Paul was a very popular athlete and continued to swim at every opportunity. In LA he was able to swim nearly year round and his skills became better and better. He was a straight A student and helped his father with his business at every opportunity that presented itself. He graduated from high school in 1932 and went on to college where he excelled .

Paul was just settling down to working with his father, when the war started in Europe. At first it didn't seem as though there was going to be another war, but as it became apparent that all Europe was at war Paul knew that the United States would be forced to join in at some point. It was then that he made the decision to join the navy. He wanted to be a member of the navy seals and applied. The navy needed young strong men who could swim and were pleased to have Paul apply. He had been an all state swimmer and had been a contender for the Olympic team.

In 1940 Paul at the age of twenty-four Paul joined the navy seals. The decision would have a profound effect on him for the rest of his life. He swam sometimes as far as 20 miles and planted mines that would protect the harbors and sometimes would go and save the lives of missing sailors. Even for his young body the work was extremely difficult and he had seen man of his friends and comrades die or be badly injured w at while they were doing their duty. What happened while he was there he would never speak about, but it would have a profound effect on him for the rest of his life.

Finally, the war was over and Paul was once again a free man. He had served his country and at the age of twenty-nine he was ready to go back to his home and begin his life as a private detective once again. He still lived with his parents, but had plans to move to his own home soon. But, for now, he was happy settling down and getting on with his life.

Paul had been in the office when a young lady had come into the office. They had been looking for a new secretary and had advertised the job. The office had been very busy and the girl that had worked there for the war had gone home to her husband and was having a baby. Her name was Susan Brown. She was a pretty thing with brown curly hair and a sweet smile. She was very young though as she had just graduated from high school.

Sue Brown had been fascinated by the young man in the office. She guessed him to be in his twenties and very smart. He was the owner's son, she was told. That day Sue Brown began working for the Drake Detective Agency. At the tender age of eighteen she had no idea how much this day would change her life forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Perry had just dropped his best friend's wife off at her home. He couldn't imagine life without Paul. Sue and Paul Junior had been his friend's life and love.

As a married father of two children himself, the thoughts of what would happen to his family of three. Many times in the past he had thought of the dangers of his profession. There would not be a monetary problem, as his family would be well off, but emotionally how would they be if something happened to him.

All the dangers that Perry had met as his life as a defense attorney who primarily handled cases of murder had crossed his mind. Della knew the dangers and had embraced them as his secretary. But, Sally and Perry Junior had not had a choice. Once again he had come from danger unscathed.

How many times had Paul faced danger and been unharmed? He had been alongside his friend often when they had discovered who the murderer was. Paul had been exposed to everything as a private detective. The dangers of their jobs were something that they had accepted. Going to a meeting at the lodge had always been considered a relaxing time not a dangerous time. This event would have an immediate impact on him and his thoughts of safety for the rest of his life for sure.

As Perry picked up the phone to call Della and let her know that he was going back to the lodge to meet with the police he thought of her once more. Della was smart and his right arm. She was his life and his happiness. He would do anything for her or his family and he wished that he could stay home for her on this night. But, he was going to find the men that had done this terrible deed and he was going to find them tonight.

Della came into the driveway of her home and as she pushed the button to open the garage doors the tears came. She had been strong for her friend Sue and would need to keep her composure for her children. Sally would be old enough to understand what had happened and she knew that, although, the thoughts would be unpleasant it would be better for Sally to hear the truth from her and not from the television. Perry Jr was too young and would not understand as well. He would be spared that for a while anyways.

Karen heard the sound of Della's car as it went into the garage and thought of the pain that her employer and friends and liked Paul very much. He was funny and had always made her feel welcome. She wiped her tears once again.

Sally had gone to bed worried about her Uncle Paul. He had been so much fun to be with and had taught her how to be a good swimmer. She loved to go over to the house and play with her friend Paul Junior and hoped that everything would be alright. She couldn't sleep and had been looking out the window when her mom had driven in the doorway.

Della was sitting in her car in the garage still when she was startled by the ringing of her car phone. She had been so busy crying and entranced in the memories of her friend that she had not been aware of her surroundings. As she reached for the phone and said "Hello" she heard the familiar sound of her husband's voice.

"I am on my way back to the lodge to meet with the police. Della, I cannot leave or sleep until I find out who did this to Paul and my other friends. This is something that i need to do." Perry told her as kindly as he could.

There was nothing more that Della wanted to do than to help Perry find out what had happened. But, she knew that someone needed to stay home with her family and Sue needed her badly also. But, she needed to offer her services. This was a bad situation and if he needed her she would be by his side as she had always been.

For a moment Perry thought that he could use Della. She was his life, but he knew that his children needed their mother more at this time. Perhaps later she could come and assist him, But for now he was going to need her to help out with the family while he caught the murderer. He was now driving towards the lodge and knew that he had to keep his head. He was going to catch the murderers tonight if he could.

Lt Anderson was just finishing up his work at the lodge. There were now several dead and many injuries, some that were life threatening. He was deeply saddened by the death of Paul Drake. Paul had always been a tough PI and had bunted heads with him on a few occasions. But, he had known him to be an honest man with a family . It was just part of his work. Sometimes police work was very trying on the emotions. As he looked up he saw Perry Mason walk into the room. There were many times the two men had appeared to be on different sides of the road, but he knew that Perry had an amazing ability to get at the truth and he could use him now.

Chris Washington had been there in the lodge when the shooting had began. She had watched as the gunman had taken aim and shot her husband. He had gone back with such force that there had been a hole in the wall where his body had been slammed against. She had screamed and had seen the man that had shot him look her directly in the eyes. It was as if he was laughing or sneering at her as he had thought of shooting her. But he had not, he had turned and shot someone else. 'Why? For what reason was she spared? Why was he smirking at her?' she thought to herself.

Mark Washington had been badly wounded and was coming in and out of consciousness as he lay in the emergency room. He had been well aware that the shooter had looked directly at him and had sot him by taking careful aim. He couldn't figure out why he was alive. He was sure that his life was over. Once he had been shot he could still hear the screams of the people. It had not gone the way he had expected. As he drifted back he saw his wife walking into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Mary Pierce had now found herself in very deep trouble. Yes, she had organized many demonstrations against abortions and planned parenthoods determination to keep the procedure available to all with no restrictions. She had organized and attended so many demonstrations since the Roe vs Wade decision that had been made by the supreme court she had lost count.

The demonstrations were getting more and more violent and she had done her best to keep them peaceful. Sha had seen violence on both sides of the line and had been becoming more and more concerned over the last few months. There had been several changes in some of the states and so the stakes were now higher than ever. Now, her worst fears had come true.

As she watched the police officer walk back over to her she cringed inside. He was there to find out all that she knew. As a demonstrator organizer she knew things that they would wish. But, she was determined to give them as little information as possible. However, she needed to contact her attorney on this one. Until she spoke to him she had no intention of saying anything.

Lt Anderson had dealt with Mary Pierce before. She was a tough cookie and very determined. He knew that she probably knew the two men who had done the shooting. He wondered if she had been the mastermind behind the plan. One fact he was sure of was that someone that belonged to the lodge had been involved. The two men had been allowed to enter the building by someone who belonged. You needed a guest card to enter and were allowed to take two guests. The men had also situated themselves in very strategic places . They were able to spray their bullets in every corner of the room without barely moving one inch.

But, in Mary's defense she had not been in the lodge when the shooting had occurred and it was possible that she didn't know for sure who was involved. So, the best thing to do at this point was to arrest all the demonstrators and take them downtown to be interrogated. There were many people there and all would have to be questioned. He watched as more and more people were loaded into the police cruisers and taken downtown.

As Lt Anderson approached Mary, he thought he saw her quiver. just a little, but he could see that she was nervous. This was a new one for her, she was usually the coolest calmest woman he had ever met. "Hello Mary. I have a couple of questions that I need to ask you." he said calmly.

Mary looked at him with stern eyes and said "I am sorry Lt Anderson but I will speak to my attorney before I speak to you. This is the advice that I have given everyone that you have taken downtown for questioning. This is a mass shooting that none of us were involved in and we need legal advice before we say anything." With that she walked into the police cruiser that was waiting for her.

Paul Drake Sr. was now on a mission. Someone had killed his son. Oh, he and Paul had always known the danger of their work. However, this had been uncalled for and should have been a simple night out with friends at his local lodge. Jen was so upset and leaving her and his daughter in law Sue at his son'shouse had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. But, there were two killers out there and he was going to find out who they were and bring them to justice.

Nick Connors was at his home when he heard the news of the shooting at the lodge. He and his family had never belonged to it because they were just poor working slobs and had not felt as though they would be welcome at such a place. But, now he looked on in horror as he saw person after person being taken out to an ambulance on the television. He heard about the car that they were looking for and he wondered about the sale he had just made two days ago to a man he had never met. They had given him one hundred dollars for a car that would not last long. It was an old 68 falcon with over one hundred thousand miles on it. They had put a plate on it so that they could drive it home. He had turned his back on many questionable things and as he had done before on that day and allowed them to use one of his many old plates that "My name is Paul Drake . I am a private investigator and would like to please ask you a couple of questions."

This was just what Nick needed. He knew that if this guy could find him so could the police. He hadn't done anything wrong, though. But wait, Paul Drake, wasn't that the name of one of the victims at the lodge? He decided to keep cool and friendly. "Good evening my name is Nick Connors. He shook the man's hand confidently and waited ro his response.

"I am looking into the car that the shooter at the lodge was driving. I see that you have several older models and I was hoping that you might be able to assist me with anyone who has an older model falcon or Fairlane in the years 1967 or 8. " he watched the man carefully and was surprised to hear his response.

"I usually just mind my business, but this shooting was a terrible thing. It is true that I have several older cars here in my yard. Most of my cars are not in good enough condition to even drive the two miles needed to reach the dodge. Certainly none of my cars could ever pass inspection. Just a couple of nights ago a couple of men came to me and asked about such a car, though. They left with one of my old plates and promised that they were just taking it a short distance. They said that they had plans to refurbish it. I had no reason to doubt what they said."

Paul was surprised at his ability to still find things by instinct. He had found the car perhaps. "Were you going to check on the information in your office?" he asked the man.

"As a matter of fact I was on my way there exactly. I have the number of the plate that they were using and I wanted to see if it would match some of the letters that the police are looking for .

The two men walked towards the office and opened the door. There in the files was possibly the name of the person responsible for his son's murder.

Fortunately for Nick, he did obey the laws that required an identification for the purchase of any vehicle. As he opened the folder Paul Sr. looked down at the name and address of the man who had purchased the car. It was then that the two men peered at the plate number. The first three numbers matched the plate number that had been seen that night.

Quickly Paul took down the information thanked the man and left. He had a name and address. Now onto the car and the man.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary Pierce had arrived at the police station once again. She was used to being there by now. How she, as a quiet non violent woman had gotten into such a violent occasion was beyond her understanding. She had always pledged non violence and wanted to save unborn children. At no point had she ever condoned violence of any kind. Now, here she was in the middle of one of the worst mass shootings that had ever occurred. There was so much hate.

'Think' Mary thought to herself. She had been surprised by the crowd that night. Although, the amount of demonstrators had been growing larger over the past few months this was the biggest she had been involved with so far. She had arrived early that evening to find a gathering of fifty or more people there demonstrating. The meeting was not to have begun until around seven so she had thought she was quite early coming in at five.

There was a close group of friends who usually gathered together and then some stragglers for the most part. She had been confined to the sidewalk and had obeyed the rules that night as she had tried to do in the past. Yes, being arrested was one of the dangers of demonstrating. But, she had always been charged with trespassing or disorderly conduct. She had always paid the fine and gone on with her life. Now, this was all going to change if she didn't act from her mind more than with her heart.

Gladys Livingston was a lawyer that prided herself with her work. She was a strong supporter of the rights of individuals to demonstrate. She did not have a strong opinion on abortion one way or another , but she supported the right for people to demonstrate peacefully whenever they felt it was right. She had been getting ready to leave her office when her secretary had come in and told her of the shooting at the lodge. As she had turned on the office television she had watched her very frequent client Mary Pierce being placed in a police cruiser. She headed right out to the police station. This was a bad thing a very bad thing and her clients could be in very big trouble.

Paul knew that working by himself was very dangerous. He thought of his son's best friend Perry. His son had trusted him and had been his confident for years. He picked up the car phone and called Perry Mason. "Perry this s Paul. I have some information that you might find interesting. "

Perry had been at the lodge and had known that staying there would not solve who had done such an awful thing. He knew that the police would be very thorough and he wanted a quick end to the nightmare that seemed never ending. He had been pleased to have gotten a call from his best friend Paul's father. He had started the Paul Drake Detective Agency and though he had been out of the business for many years, Perry knew he had been the best at one time. Perry looked around to make sure no one was listening to him and he listened intently to the man on the phone.

"Perry have you ever heard the name Mark Washington?" Paul asked.

This was a surprise, of course, he had heard of Mark Washington. Mark was a member of the lodge and they had butted heads more than once. He was a very opinionated man with a loud voice. He had seen him that night and they had words also. "Yes I know him. Why?" he asked.

"I have been out doing some investigation of my own. I thought of the older ford that was seen picking up the two gunmen, so on an off chance I went to an old junkyard. There I met with the owner and found a man named Mark had purchased a falcon just two days ago that matched the description of the car that they used. By law he has to have identification given before a vehicle is purchased and that is the id that was presented."

But. Mark had been one of the victims of the shooting. His injuries were not life threatening, though, and Perry wanted to talk to him. He knew that the police would be right behind him and he was going to find and talk to him first. "I think that we should meet at the hospital. We should go and speak to Mark." Perry told him.

"On my way. I can be there in just a few."

And with that Perry said his good-byes to the lodge and headed back to the hospital. HIs friend was barely cold and he was going to find out who had done this act of terrorism on his friends and family. Not only had these men killed Paul. but the lodge president had been among the victims. Perry and Della had just been at the lodge a month ago to celebrate he and his wife Donna's twenty fifth anniversary.

Mark Washington awoke to find his wife standing next to him. For a second he wasn't sure where he was. But then the memories of those awful moments came flooding back to him. He had been sitting in the audience next to his wife when all hell had broken loose. The two men that he had invited into the lodge that evening had brought guns and started shooting. It had happened so fast and he had no memory of coming into the hospital at all. He struggled to sit up he had to warn her. He knew that she and his family was in danger. He knew the identity of the shooter and he might be the only one. If they would shoot up and kill in a public place he was sure they would think nothing of killing more.

Chris had been by his side since her husband had been shot. He was a hothead sometimes she knew, but he had always been a good father and husband to her and had the best of intentions so she had thought. She wondered about the secrecy that had been a part of their lives for the last couple of weeks. She wasn't sure of what he had peen up to, but she knew he had something planned. He had been on the phone in his office when she had come in and hung the phone up so quickly that she was sure there was something that he didn't want her to know about. Now, she heard that an old falcon had been seen picking up the alleged shooters. 'It couldn't be the ratty old thing her husband had brought home a few nights ago. The car was in terrible shape.' But, still she needed to know. Were her and her family in danger from her husband's stupidity?

As Mark was about to somehow warn his wife of the danger he had put her in he looked up to see Perry Mason and an older gentleman walking into the room. By the stern looks on their face he knew this was not a social call.

As Chris looked up to see Perry Mason she knew her worst fears were founded.


	13. Chapter 13

Della went up the stairs to her home hoping to check on her children and finding them asleep. As she walked to Perry's room she opened the door as quietly as she could. Yes, he was asleep in his bed. He was safe and unaware of anything that had happened on that terrible night.

But, as Della shut the door she heard the quiet sobs coming from Sally's room. Sally was her oldest daughter and too old not to know the truth. As hard as it would be for her to hear what had happened to Paul from her mom, the thought that she could hear it from the television or a stranger was a much worse scenario.

Sally had been in bed when she had heard her mom walk up the stairs and stop in at her brother's room. She wanted to know how her Uncle Paul and all her friends at the lodge were. She sat up in her bed as she heard her mother's soft knock. Her mom must have heard her crying and Sally wiped her eyes, "Come on in Mom" she said.

As Sally looked into her mother's eyes the tears started again. She did not have to hear the words, she knew that her Uncle Paul had died. She knew that she wasn't supposed to watch tv after ten at night. but how could she sleep? The man on the television had said there were many dead and she had felt a large lump grow in her throat.

Della took her little girl in her arms and cried with her. She had been the best of friends with Paul for eight years. Sue was her best friend and had been in her bridal party. Paul Jr had spent so many days and nights at her home that she felt as though he was her son. Even though, there was no blood relationship Paul Jr had always called her Aunt Della as Sally had called him Uncle Paul. She thought of the many times her friends familiar knock had sounded at the office door, the meetings the barb-b-ques. They would never be the same. Now, Sue was pregnant and Paul would never get to meet his baby. It was too much. Finally Sally went to sleep and Della took the long walk to her own lonely bedroom for Perry was still out there and she was sure that his life was once more in danger also.

Bob Haskell was still at the lodge attempting to help out with the chaos. He had watched his long time friends shot and murdered in front of him and he was still in a state of shock. He had been over at the buffet table getting a drink of punch when the shooting had begun. As a lawyer that specialized in probate cases he had never found himself in any danger. He had no way to protect himself, and had watched the shooting in horror. For some reason he had not been picked as a target. It had seemed to him that the shooters had particular target in mind and as if the shooting was not random.

Dave Martin had not been interested in the abortion issue. Up until three weeks ago he had not been interested in what was going on. That is, until his secretary had come to him and told him that she was going to have his child. As a married man that posed a real dilemma for him. He had no plans to leave his wife and family, and now he was facing fatherhood. Abortion had never been an option for him, but she had felt that it was her right. After just a few days she had come to him and told him that she had an abortion.

For Dave his world changed in an instant. He had gone over what he was going to say to his wife and had decided that honesty would be the best policy. He actually had been looking forward to seeing the new baby and planned to be a father to it no matter what happened. But with the swift cut of the scalpel his dreams and child had become pieces of tissue. Something inside him had died that night.

Dave had become an anti abortion activist and had met with a few men that were of the same interest. Like a fool he had listened to them and invited the two men into the lodge on that evening. He had no idea what the men were going to do. In his non lawyer mind, he had ignored all cautions and invited virtual strangers who had way out ideas on abortions into the lodge that night. His last memories on this earth would be the shooter raising his gun walking toward hi

dreams and child had become pieces of tissue. Something inside him had died that night.

Dave had become an anti abortion activist and had met with a few men that were of the same interest. Like a fool he had listened to them and invited the two men into the lodge on that evening. He had no idea what the men were going to do. In his non lawyer mind, he had ignored all cautions and invited virtual strangers who had way out ideas on abortions into the lodge that night. His last memories on this earth would be the shooter raising his gun walking toward him and shooting him right in the chest.

Jess Martin had been in the seat next to her husband when the shooting had started. It had been a bad night and she had wanted to go home. Her marriage to Dave had been on the rocks for weeks, months now and she had wanted to leave the lodge. The crowd and the yelling had made her very uncomfortable, but her husband had insisted that everything would be fine. She had been looking right at the gunman as he had taken direct aim at her husband and shot. Dave had grabbed her and thrown her to the floor saving her life. She was now standing outside of the lodge waiting for what the police had planned for her. After all she was a witness to her husband's murder and so many others that evening.

As the two gunmen had run from the lodge that evening they had jumped into the ford that

dreams and child had become pieces of tissue. Something inside him had died that night.

Dave had become an anti abortion activist and had met with a few men that were of the same interest. Like a fool he had listened to them and invited the two men into the lodge on that evening. He had no idea what the men were going to do. In his non lawyer mind, he had ignored all cautions and invited virtual strangers who had way out ideas on abortions into the lodge that night. His last memories on this earth would be the shooter raising his gun walking toward him and shooting him right in the chest.

Jess Martin had been in the seat next to her husband when the shooting had started. It had been a bad night and she had wanted to go home. Her marriage to Dave had been on the rocks for weeks, months now and she had wanted to leave the lodge. The crowd and the yelling had made her very uncomfortable, but her husband had insisted that everything would be fine.

As the two men ran into the old ford that they had purchased as the sole reason of the shooting. The car barely moved on it's own and they were surprised that the police were not in hot pursuit of them. As they came around the corner to their home the car was quickly placed in the garage. For now the car was out of sight and they were safe. Each of the men looked to make sure that no one had seen them. Satisfied that everything was fine they went on into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Life in the Untied States had been good for the two men who had taken advantage of the constitutional right to freedom of speech. But, on this night they had stepped way beyond the right to speak. This was going to be the trial of the century, if they ever got to trial. 'Where did their rights end? What about the murders of children? Did people really support the right? Could they be looked at as martyrs?' Now, the challenge was to begin.

Tom Rogers and George Ramsey were two normal natural born men who believed in the right of a child to life. They were sick and tired of the women who cried that they had the right to chose what they did with their bodies. Under no circumstance wn nas there a reason to end a life no matter what the reason no matter what the age. But now, they had themselves committed the ultimate crime. They had killed and were no longer innocent.

As Joanie Rogers heard the car pull into the garage she cringed. She heard the loud old ford clatter and knew that her husband of ten years had come home. Tom had been a good father to their children, but he had always ruled the home. She had little say in his world and if she ever confronted him the beatings would become so severe that she had nearly died twice at his hands.

The television had been on that evening when she had looked on in horror as she listened and watched the wounded being put into ambulance after ambulance. The police were everywhere and then she had heard that the police were looking for an old ford. Joanie didn't want to believe that her husband had been involved , but the thought had crossed her mind. To say he was a cool customer, was an understatement. To everyone that knew him, he was a kind and caring father. He worked hard and provided a good home, but had many violent outbursts that he had managed to keep hidden from the rest of the world.

Tom was in no mood for any grief from his wife and as he opened the kitchen door he expected dinner to be ready. It was good for her that she was at the stove and had one of his favorite dishes awaiting her. If he was going to jail or the ever after he was going to go with a full stomach. Tom and . George sat at the table and watched Joanie. If she suspected anything she was hiding it well. She was pleasant to them and the food was delicious

The television had been on that evening when she had looked on in horror as she listened and watched the wounded being put into ambulance after ambulance. The police were everywhere and then she had heard that the police were looking for an old ford. Joanie didn't want to believe that her husband had been involved , but the thought had crossed her mind. To say he was a cool customer, was an understatement. To everyone that knew him, he was a kind and caring father. He worked hard and provided a good home, but had many violent outbursts that he had managed to keep hidden from the rest of the world.

George enjoyed the meal that he was sharing with his friend Tom. The shooting had left him hungry. He couldn't understand why but it had been over so fast that what had happened that night had not yet sunk in. George was now a single father, as his wife had left him and taken his children two years ago. The courts had been so biased against him and his beliefs that he had been lucky to keep the right to see his children without supervision. This had started a downward spiral . He felt as though women controlled nearly every aspect of family life. They were honored by the court the police and the doctors.s

Dana Ramsey had been coming home from work when she had driven by the lodge where the shooting was. She had found herself stuck in traffic and had spent nearly an hour in traffic. She had a chance to watch the people and what had happened. She thought of her ex husband George and his rantings on the subject. He was so unreasonable on some subjects that talking to him had done no good. As his ex wife she was well aware of his thoughts on the subject and for a flash of a second wondered if he had anything to do with this horrific act.

Tom was now in full thought mood. He and his friend needed to get rid of any evidence. As he said good-bye to his partner in crime he knew that he needed to keep the outward appearance of someone who knew nothing. He went to the shower and took a thorough one. He needed to make sure that he got rid of any evidence. As he removed his clothes he was very careful. As he went outside to the firepit he made sure that his clothes were completely burned.

Sam Rogers was now a young man of thirteen and much wiser to what was George was now a single father, as his wife had left him and taken his children two years ago. The courts had been so biased against him and his beliefs that he had been lucky to keep the right to see his children without supervision. This had started a downward spiral . He felt as though women controlled nearly every aspect of family life. They were honored by the court the police and the doctors. going on at his home than apparently his parents knew. He had looked out his parents kitchen window and watched his father burn his clothes. Thoughts crossed his mind quickly and as he climbed the stairs to his room he thought of the man on his paper route. The famous attorney was who he needed to see Perry Mason. He would wait until it was safe and sneak out of the house.

Quietly Sam went down the stairs and out the back door. His father was in his office and his mother had gone downstairs to do some laundry and he had made his escape. As he walked the two short blocks to the Mason's home he thought of George was now a single father, as his wife had left him and taken his children two years ago. The courts had been so biased against him and his beliefs that he had been lucky to keep the right to see his children without supervision. This had started a downward spiral . He felt as though women controlled nearly every aspect of family life. They were honored by the court the police and the doctors. his father. 'Was he capable of such a horrific act? He needed a lawyer and a good one. He had always been told that Mr. Mason was the best.

Unable to sleep Della had gone to the kitchen to get some warm milk when she had heard someone walk onto the porch. Not wanting to disturb her family anymore than it already was she opened the door to find the paperboy.


	15. Chapter 15

There was nothing in Perry or Paul Senior's mind, but to find out any information that they could obtain from Mark Washington. He was lying in bed definitely under the influence of medication, but they needed to know what was happening. As the two men walked over to the man a doctor entered the room and said that they were going to have to leave the room.

It had already been nearly two hours since the shooting and Perry and Paul were in no mood to leave . However, they both were aware that if they did not obey the doctors orders they could be escorted from the emergency room, perhaps the hospital.

Della was surprised to see Sam on her doorstep. It was very late and he was young only about thirteen. She knew that his father was a member of the lodge and wondered what would bring him to her home at such a time. She opened the door and let the young man in.

Sam had known Mrs. Mason ever since he had started the paper route a year ago. He knew her to be very friendly and at this point he was very aware that he was going to have to trust someone. He looked her in the eyes and said "Is your husband home? I think I might needed d to talk to a lawyer."

At this point of the evening Della knew that something was very wrong with this young man. He looked terrified and was shaking uncontrollably. She smiled at the young man and said "I am sorry my husband is out on a case at the moment. Perhaps I can help you."

Sam was listening for the familiar sound of his father's car. At this point he knew that if his father found him at the Mason's house his life could be in danger. 'What a fool I am. I left my car in the yard. If dad sees it, he'll come in.' he thought to himself.

Tom was at home in his office. He was listening to the list of the dead and Mark Washington had been listed as injured. He had not died and this put him in real danger. For Tom was the only man that could positively identify him. He needed to go to the hospital and finish the job that he had started before the man exposed him. As he went into his closet he opened the box with the doctor's outfit along with a stethoscope. He would change into the clothes in a restroom along the way. He knew that the emergency room was located on the first floor and if needed he could escape from one of the windows.

As Tom made the short drive to the hospital he took a short cut . As he drove by one of the houses for a moment he thought that his son's bike had been on the front lawn. But, he was in a hurry and he had driven right by.

Sam cringed as he was sure that he had seen his father go by the house in his car. But the car had continued down the road and he breathed a breath of relief. It was then that he looked at Della and said: "I was home tonight when my dad came in with his friend George Ramsey. They are very secretive and sometimes I feel very uncomfortable around them. But this night they were very secretive. They had bought an old ford that rattled and clanged, and tonight they had driven it. They hadn't been gone long , so I wondered where they had been."

At this point Sam took a deeper breath and Della waited for the next words. Sam cleared his throat and continued. "I never thought that my father was capable of any real violence but what I saw tonight makes me wonder if he was involved with the shooting at the lodge. You see they were driving the car that the police are looking for I think and my father took a shower at a strange time for him. That in itself didn't really catch my eye until I saw him in our backyard at the firepit. He was burning his clothes."

Della knew what this meant. His father was very likely to be involved in the slaughter at the lodge and she needed to get word to Perry. She said in her calmest voice "Do you know where your father is now?"

Sam shook his head. "I think he's home but he may have gone by your house. I thought. I saw his car go by a few moments ago."

'He's on his way to the hospital.' Della thought. She picked up her phone and called Perry immediately.

As Perry had stepped out of the room where Mark Washington was he thought for a moment. He had heard that voice before. Just as that thought crossed his mind Della called. Perry I think that one of the shooters is on the way to the hospital and he is Tom Rogers. Perry was on the move now. He knew who the doctor was it was one of the shooters. His voice had been disguised, but Perry knew. He motioned to the officer who had been guarding the door and slammed it open. To his dismay Tom Rogers was nowhere in sight and Mark Washington was dead.

Now, Tom was in real trouble. He was headed where? No matter where he went he knew that people would be looking for him. He had been a fool and so sure of himself. Now, he had to stop Perry Mason. 'His son's bike. That's how Perry had found out. It was his son's bike. I must go to the Mason's and confront Sam. He will understand' he thought hopefully.

As Perry relayed to Della what was happening Sam panicked. He knew his father would be coming for him and he was sure that the Mason household were in mortal danger also. Something told Della that she had to leave the house. She ran up the stairs yelling to Karen. Sam was right behind her and as Sally came out of her room he grabbed her. Della didn't know where to go she couldn't find her keys in the panic. Then she remembered she didn't have a car there hers was at the dealers and Perry had the other one.

Perry was on his way to his home along with half of the police force. They all knew the danger that Della and her family were in. They also needed to go to Tom Rogers home and protect his family.

Della knew that Tom would be coming into the house and so for the first time in her life she grabbed the gun. Nervously she grabbed the bullets and ran with her family to the pool house. She had been on the phone with Perry the whole time and he knew exactly where she could be found. As they entered the pool house, they heard the sound of a strange car coming into the driveway. Della had to keep everyone safe as they hid and listened to a man break a window to gain entrance into the home. They were trapped and their only hope was for the police to arrive before the madman found them.


	16. Chapter 16

At this moment Della was listening she couldn't see anything, then she heard the door to the pool house open. The man laughed as he turned on the light and met Della her children and his son huddling and shaking in fear. As he lifted his pistol to take a shot at the woman who stood there shaking, he saw for an instant the muzzle of her gun. The flash of the bullet as it left the chamber was the last thing that Tom saw

Della stood there for a moment, trying to take in what she had just done. Working for Perry she had learned long ago that life could be ended in a moments time and she could see that the man was dead. She had killed the man who was responsible for killing Paul and many other friends that night.

Sam looked down at his father. For some reason he could not find the tears. His father had come to kill him he was sure. He had seen the smirk on his father's face as he had started to raise his gun. Mrs. Mason had saved his and the rest of their lives.

Perry was on his way to his home when he spotted the strange car in the driveway. He barely stopped and ran towards the house. It was then that he heard the single shot. The shot had come from the pool house. It had come from the place where his wife family nanny and Tom's son Sam had been hiding. He was on his way at the fastest pace he could go. He was followed by his friend Andy Anderson, who had his gun drawn at this point.

As they called out to the pool house Perry heard Della's voice "We are all right Perry Tom is dead." she called out.

Perry watched as his family and friends came out of the little pool house obviously shaken but all right. He grabbed them and hugged them with all the love that he could convey. Lt. Anderson looked into the pool house and there on the floor lay Tom dead. He had been shot once in the chest. He had died almost immediately by the lack of blood he was sure.

Sargent Blake was waiting to speak to this man. This terrible man who was now facing murder charges with the death of fourteen so far and more to come he was sure. He had two dead officers also and a young rookie who may not ever be able to be an officer again. He had been shot in the foot and his two of his toes had to be amputated. It was a terrible thing.

Joanie Rogers had been in the living room pacing when she had looked through her large picture window and saw at least four police officers pull in. She had watched as her husband had left for god knows where once again that night and had been sincerely worried. Sam had left without her knowledge and she was worried sick about him. It was now past midnight no nearly one am and the police were here. As she opened the door to the nice sergeant , she knew that her life would never be the same again.

George Ramsey had just sat down in his large chair when he had heard the sounds of the police cars coming into the driveway. He knew that it was useless to resist them at this point. He was going to go to plan B. This plan was where he and his friend Tom were going to appeal to the public for their understanding. George went peacefully that evening, not knowing that his partner had died.

Sue and Jen Drake had not been able to sleep. How could they sleep with their son and husband dead? They both were startled when they heard the phone ring. Sue picked up the phone and heard her father in law's voice. Everything was all right and the murderers had been caught. "I will be there soon. Take care and try to get some sleep." he told them.

The next few days were a blur to all the friends. There had been a large mass to honor all the victims held at the church in the neighborhood. It had been a all souls service with every kind of religion welcome. Perry had been one of the main speakers and somehow he had managed to keep his composure. So many friends and family and no explanation of exactly why these two men had done so much. As he looked into the eyes of the people whose lives had been destroyed that night his heart melted.

Never would his family feel completely safe again. His wife had killed someone. How could he help her deal with that? His daughter and son had witnessed a murder, life was going to need some serious changes. Perry Jr had been forced to grow up way past what a young child such as he should have known and Sally had been just a few feet from the man that had aimed his gun at her.

Sue had a private funeral for Paul. There had been a large crowd and once more Perry had honored his friend. Once they arrived at the graveyard he watched his best friend's wife Sue bend over her husband's coffin and give it a kiss, he put his arm around her. "I will see that you and Paul will always be safe. I promise." and with that Perry gave he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sue gave the man who she knew was sincere a hug and the two walked together away from Paul's grave.


End file.
